


By the Grace of God

by rockforfrnk



Series: Transgender MCR one-shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Always Female Frank, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Loss, Pencey prep Era Frank, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frankie went from losing the person she loved and being a single parent to finding a new love.





	By the Grace of God

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short Female Frank/Gerard fic and I appreciate any feedback and kudos are welcomed.  
> I apologize in advance for any errors I was having a rough morning and this idea popped into my head so I just wanted to post it and didn't have time to do a full edit.
> 
>  
> 
> xxA

Francine highly disliked going by her actual name and always introduced herself as Frankie. The last two years have been extremely rough for her. She got pregnant at age 17 but her high school boyfriend Zack. Things were going so well and they both joined bands and were happy. The pregnancy was unexpected of course, but Zack getting sick was very unexpected.

Zack passed away a year after Frankie gave birth to their daughter, Quinn. Frankie felt like her life was crashing down when she lost the one man that she shared an amazing connection with on all levels. He was super supportive when she decided to keep the baby, and so was his family. But her family thought she was a disappointment and she ended up living with Zack’s family. When he passed away it was too hard to be around his family and she managed to get an apartment.

She busted her ass working, taking care of Quinn, barely getting through her last bit of high school. She was determined to continue with music and the band was starting to get some attention around Jersey. That’s when her luck began to change and she met someone amazing and he gave her butterflies and made her heart race. She noticed him coming to her band’s shows more often and she finally got the courage to go up to him after a show. Since then they hit it off.

Frankie gave it her all at the show and was practically drenched in sweat by the end. She smiled as Gerard met her by the side stage. “Hey, you.”

Gerard smiled back. “You did amazing tonight, babe.” He pulled her close to him.

“Gee I’m so sweaty right now.” She tried to inch out of his embrace but he wasn’t letting go.

“I don’t care.”

Frankie giggled because Gerard truly made her feel so giddy over the simplest actions. “So after I’m done packing up my shit do you want to come back to mine? I need to get back because Quinn’s babysitter can’t stay as late tonight.”

“Of course.” Frankie kissed Gerard softly and quickly rejoined her band. They all teased her but she was used to it. They wanted her to be happy since they knew how hard life has been for her. She put all her gear in the van and the guys offered to store in it their practice space.

“See you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye Frankie.” The guys grinned and she walked over to Gerard and smiled. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

“Sounds good.” Frankie took one of Gerard’s hands in her and interlaced their fingers. She normally wouldn’t find older men attractive but Gerard was different than most guys and he treated her so good. She was grateful that he decided to stay with her despite all her personal baggage. 

They arrived back at her apartment and she went to pay Quinn’s babysitter but she refused. “Please Jamia take the money.”

“It’s cool Frankie. You need it more than me.” Frankie sighed and hugged her friend. “Thanks, Jam have a good night.” Jamia left the apartment and Frankie smiled when she saw Gerard cuddling Quinn on the couch.

Quinn was almost three and was a mix of both Frankie and Zack. Gerard was the father figure Quinn needed and Frankie hoped he would be around for a long time. They had been dating for 6 months, and it was the best months of her life so far.

“You are so good with her.” Frankie smiled and kissed Gerard and he kissed right back.

“I love kids and I’m glad we connect so well.” Gerard smiled and it melted Frankie’s heart.

Quinn started to get fussy and Frankie took her in her arms and ran a hand along her back. “Someone’s sleepy huh?” 

“Night Gee Gee.” Quinn couldn’t quite say Gerard so she just called him Gee Gee every time he was around. Frankie grinned at that and stood up to take her bed.

“I’ll be right back.” She smiled over at her boyfriend and got Quinn all ready for bed and once she was settled she shut the door and rejoined her boyfriend. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Meet in the bedroom in a few.” She smirked and kissed Gerard before walking to the bathroom. She quickly stripped out her stage clothes and turned on the shower and got the water nice and warm. 

Frankie quickly washed her hair and skin before getting out of the shower. She did not prefer long showers. She dried herself off and applied cream all over before walking the short distance to her bedroom. 

She smirked when Gerard was laying in the bed all naked and cock was fully hard. She dropped her towel and her boyfriend’s eyes roamed her body. She planned on getting more tattoos but for now, she knew the ones she had were appealing to Gerard.

“You’re so beautiful, love.” Gerard moved himself to the edge of the bed and Frankie straddled his thighs. 

“Mm thank you, baby.” She kissed him hard and the kiss quickly became heated. Once they both needed air Frankie ran her hands along Gerard’s shoulders and gripped them as she lifted her body and hovered over his hard-on. She then slowly lowered herself onto him. They quickly got into a rhythm and Frankie melted into the pleasure of the moment. They soon were edging towards their climaxes. 

Gerard reached between their bodies and ran a finger over Frankie’s clit. “Y-yes fuck Gee...mm baby” She had to contain her moans so that Quinn wouldn’t wake up. She pressed her lips to Gerard’s as her orgasm pulsated through her and clenched herself around his cock. She kept moving and Gerard came shortly after her. She then realized they didn’t use a condom.

“Shit, Gee we forgot to use a condom.”

“Don’t worry about that right now. Let’s get some sleep.”

She nodded and threw on some sleep clothes in case Quinn needed her during the night. Gerard put his boxers back on and they got under the sheets and she cuddled his body. “Love you, Gee.”

“Love you too, Frankie always.” They shared a loving kiss and they quickly drifted off to sleep. 

9 months later Frankie and Gerard welcomed a son into their lives which they named Maddox. They decided to elope shortly after Frankie found out she was pregnant and that’s when she realized that Gerard was the miracle she had been waiting for after the loss of Zack. Their lives were nowhere near perfect but they enjoyed the things they enjoyed. Frankie continued to tour with her band from time to time Gerard and the kids were able to join her.


End file.
